Problem: $ (-3)\cdot(-3) = \; ?$
Solution: $(-3)\cdot(-3)$ is $-3$ multiplied by itself $2$ times. The base is $-3$ The exponent is $2$ $(-3)\cdot(-3)$ is $-3$ to the power of $2$ $(-3)\cdot(-3) = -3^{2}$